Japanese, Western, Chinese and many other dishes use various kinds of liquid condiments such as soy sauce, vinegar, mayonnaise sauce, Worcestershire sauce and catsup having unique odors and flavors. With not a few dishes, however, it is preferable to make the most of the natural flavors of their materials by subdueing the odor of the condiments used with them as much as possible, depending on the kind of materials, type of seasoning and preference of individuals.
On such occasions, the odor of a liquid condiment is eliminated or moderated by adding spices, seasonings and/or other similar substances. Such additives, however, are not always preferable because they can sometimes deteriorate liquid condiments, spoiling their original flavors and properties.